1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drinking fountain device which is mountable in a substantially horizontal plane, as well as to a combination sink and drinking fountain device. It is particularly directed to such devices and combinations as may be installed in conventional countertops such as Formica.RTM. or wood or plastic countertops, for example.
2. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,799 teaches a combination article consisting of a sink capable of being installed in horizontal surfaces, such as countertops, a gooseneck faucet and a sidemounted bubbler-type drinking fountain. While this patent illustrates a faucet in conjunction with a drinking fountain, the drinking fountain is one of conventional construction having a standard control valve and an apertured ball outlet with guard. It is unfortunate for the user, however, in that the drinking fountain is above the horizontal surface of the sink. The possibility of bumping it or catching it onto a shirtsleeve is considerable. Also, working on the countertop with items that are to be washed would be awkward due to the necessity of having to lift such items up and over the drinking fountain, e.g., slicing and washing vegetables. Thus, while this patent teaches the sink and drinking fountain combination shown, it fails to recognize or to solve some of the problems mentioned above which are overcome by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,182 illustrates a conventional bubbler-type drinking fountain. The valve and nozzle are of conventional design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,701 teaches a combination faucet and drinking fountain. The combined features inherently require "above sink" location and could not be considered as directed toward the present invention. In fact, the patent creates problems for the faucet-fountain because typically a fountain should be at a location close to where one can bend over and drink from, whereas a faucet should usually be set to the back of a sink to allow large pots, etc., to be placed thereunder. By combining a faucet and a drinking fountain in the same location and outlet, neither can be optimally situated without adversely affecting the other. In any event, it appears that this patent teaches away from, rather than toward the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,439 teaches a recessed bubbler-type drinking fountain which includes a vertically mounted outlet housed in a chamber. The drinking fountain outlet is recessed within an opening to prevent children from squirting or misdirecting the water jet and to prevent vandalism. It would not function, however, in a horizontal plane as the recess would result in a standing pool of water which itself would prevent proper flow upon subsequent usage. On the other hand, the present invention drinking fountain device prevents the collection of water, is not recessed, and is directed to clearance of countertops and not avoidance of spraying or vandalism. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,439 addresses a problem different from that of the present invention and solves that problem in a different manner.